Humphreys Senior Year
by Crystal The Lone Wolf
Summary: Humphrey has had a descant but horrible life but its his senior year that might be screwed up
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my 5th story and im making these stories to keep me busy alot because i get bored easily and this story will be about humphrey and him getting kate i love humphrey hes the best A/O character eva lol thats my opinion and since im making this where humphrey gets kate and its a highschool fanfic as well and like i said in my other in time and how long i duns know but read if ye want in the fantastic world OF A/O READ AND ENJOY!**

Humphreys Pov**(parents died of poison contamination in a factory that some how got loose when he was 15 and he inherited alot of money so he saved it and whats with the companies things thx alot ice for getting me stuck with the company thing as well DXDbut anyways)**

"Ugh why did I wake up this early"I said looking at the clock and it was 5:00am"Ugh well My Senior Year and it is going to be fun"I said smiling and looking in my closet and putting on some clothes and heading down to the kitchen and fixing something to eat"-sigh-This will be a long day"I said and went to school when i got there i saw alot of people starring at something so I just went through them all and went to my locker and got my schedule and went to class but i was early because i wanted to get a seat in the very back soon the bell rang and everyone went to their classes and to my suprise my friends salty shakey and mooche were in my all my class my first class was journalism witch i was really good at(is this really a class idk)and as well as kate hemerson(wtf) was in all my classes

The teacher told us all what we had to do and what we were going to do this school year then the bell rang i had history next and it was the same like first and the bell rang third was math and the teacher as well told us what we were gonna do fourth was PE so we didnt do much besides talk fifth was english the teacher did the same there as well sixth was a free period as well as seventh but I was asked this"Hey humphrey you wanna go paintballing in the woods tomorrow"Salty asked"Hell ya"I said and we went home

When I got home I got all my paintball gear out I had sniper rifles machine guns assults rifles and pistols**(paintball guns lol love paintballing and as well ima make em up because i only played paintball 5 times so i dunz know alot about it but i like it)** one was a barret 50 cal paintball my favorite(dus they have on like this i duns know tell me lol) the machine gun was aLsat pistol was a tac 45 assult was the M27 **(i duns know if they has these kind of paintball guns but idc) **So I got my paintball gear down and went to take a shower and when I got done I went downstairs to eat something

Kates Pov for a short short bit

"Hey lily"i said"Ya what is it"She said"You wanna go swimming next to that waterfall we found during our summer break"Ya sure"She said"Great ill wake you up at 6"I said"Okay"She said and we went to bed.**(How ironic :D)**

Humphreys Pov

I woke up the next morning so I could get ready to go paintball so I got dressed in all camoflauge and a mask and some gloves as well and I got on my phone and called the guys"Hello"Salty said"Hey you coming to get me"I said"Were already here"HE said"Ill be out in a sec"I said and gathered all my gear and went outside and got in their car and drove to the woods and we were met up with alot of other people Hutch Cando Sweets Candy Reba Janice Claw Scar Garth and a couple of other kids so we got out and picked teams witch I told them I wanted to try and go against all of them withc they said are you sure"yes Im sure ready GO"I yelled and i took off and hid in a tree with my sniper looking for them and I saw them searching in groups of two witch I took Reba and Janice out witch they yelled medic"Got ya"I said and they yelled there he is in the tree and I jumped out of the tree and took off with paintballs flying beside me i was running for about 30 mins till I saw a waterfall(uh oh) and they yelled surrender now"Fuck you"I yelled and shot 2 more of them then jumped from the top of the waterfall and turned and shot all them with my sniper and yelled"FUCK FUCK FUCK" "Oh shit"Salty said and they watched me fall from the 70 foot tall waterfall"FUUUUUUUUCKK"I yelled and spining with my hands in the air"SHIT"I said splashing into the water witch sorta knocked me out.

Kates Pov

Hey lily whats that noise"I say hearing"FUCK FUCK FUCK and FUUUUUUUUCK"I dont know Kate"Lily said getting out of the water followed by a"SHIT"and a big splash"Holy shit"I said and went into the water to see who it was but the person had a mask on so I couldnt tell so I took his mask off and I still didnt know who he was**(Oh ya Humphrey never talked to kate ever but he had a major crush on her because of how she acts or so i say personality not her looks)"**lily who is this"I said"I dont know"She as well said"Come on he must be hurt badly"I said and picked him up witch he was really heavy but lily helped me and we carried him to the car and drove home(back at the waterfall the gang was looking for him but they gave up and went home)

Well we soon got home and we told my mom what happend since she knows how to help people and alot more"Mom is he going to be okay and do you know him"i said"Yes and yes"She said"Well who is he"I said"His names Humphrey Polland"just as she said that he groaned and woken up.

Humphreys Pov

I woke up groaning and not knowing where I was"Where am I'I said rubbing my head"Your at my place Humphrey"Eve said"Eve is that really you"i said"Yes indeed"SHe said"Ugh howd I get here Maam"i said witch shocked everyone in the room that i called her maam"These two brought you here unconsious"She said pointing to the wolfs next to her"And who might you two be"I said"Im Kate and this is lily"One said"OH SHIT"I yelled in my mind as my vision became clearer"So how do you know my mom"Kate asked"she taught me when i was young"I said sitting up"Whatd you teach him mom"She asked"How to fight and paintball"She said smiling"And I learned from the best as well as i took on a whole group with my sniper while jumping off that waterfall"I said"Oh so thats how you got knocked out"She said"Yep"I said"Well when you feel better you can go home if you wish"She said witch I got up and gathered my gear"Well thanks for taking care of me while I was out"I said heading out the door"See ya later"I heard eve yell and I reached for my phone witch I left in their house"Crap"i said opening thier door and saying"Sorry I forgot my phone" and got it witch I was stopped by Kate"hey you think you can take me paintballing with yal next time"She said"Ya sure"I said smiling and she gave me her number just and then I left and called The gang"Humphrey wehre you at"Salty said"Uh im at Eves house"I said"Oh well you still want to go paintballing today its still a young day"He said and I said"Sure but ima bring someone with me"Okay"He said and i hung up

And I went back to Kates house and knocked on her door witch she answerd"Back so soon"She said"You still want to go paintballing"I said "Witch she said yes and we left and went to the woods where we met everyone that we saw.

**To be continued lol **

**So how was it plz leave a comment in the review if you wish and tell me how it was plz do and yays and aws time and how long i duns know if yo like this wait for chpt 2:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello before I start if anyone wants to see Humphreys past Ill be glad to write it jsut wanna let you knoe and if ye do pm me or leave a comment :D anyways back to the story lets see how Kates first time in paintball goes shall we:D **

Humpheys Pov

"Okay whose team you going to be on this time Humphrey"Salty said"I dont know whoevers this time"I said"Okay then well choose"He said"Okay"I said"Hutch and Humphrey will be leaders"Wait i thought you said i was gonna be on a team"I said glaring at him"Just choose"He said(its obviouse who hes gonna pick no)"Ill take Kate"I siad "Ill take Sweets"Hutch said and soon it Teams Leader Humphrey with Kate Salty shakey mooch scar Candy **Glept**(lol hes not going to be in and neither will the other one just for this paintball lol) Leader Hutch with Sweets Reba Janice Claw Garth Cando **Flept**

"You guys ready"I said"And were playing medic right"I as well said"Yes"Everyone said"Okay GO"I yelled and me and my team ran the opposite way the other team was about 30 mins later me and my team were dug in near a cave that we just so happend to find"Okay you do know if we dont find eachother we do play at night"I told Kate"Okay"She said"Im going to scout"I said heading up onto a tree and jumping from tree to tree I soon settle On one big ass tree thats branches were big enough to take cover from the enemy paintballs and I see one"And your gonna regret going alone"I said and shot the person and they yelled medic and i chuckled becasue after 3 mins i saw Hutch with a handmade riot shield and he was doing a good job protecting but the wrong way so I shot him witch he yelled medic"Come in Candy"I said"Yello"She said"We got the team closing in on your position"I said to make them get in a defence stance"Roger"she said"time to get to base and just as I said that I saw garth witch i laughed and took off from the tree and rand back to base"its me"I said and we went into the cave"and layed down pointing our guns at the entrance

but I went out and set some landmines an claymores**(ik they have those)** and when I was done I went back to the cave**(oh ya medic for them is Lol the first time player kate and them its garth)**10 minutes later I heard a couple of my landmines go off and someone yell medic and after another 50 minutes they foudn the cave witch i rigged with claymores and when the went off we opend fired at the whole team with we destroyed them"No fair"I heard hutch yell"We wooped yal"I yelled and started laughing"good game"He said and we all headed back to the cars i got all my equipment and we all then headed hom we dropped Kate off then me and the guys went to my house and played some games and then it was night time so they had to go home and I went to bed but after I took a shower and ate something

Time skip to school day Monday

"Well this is still new"I said waking up and checking the clock and seeing it was 5:00 am and I got up and did the usual then it was time to go to school where I was told to Show some new kids around "Hello"I said"Names Humphrey"I said"Im Danny and this is my Sis Foxy(will do des in end)"well im suppose to show you around"I said witch they followed me around and they seemed to like it here and they were as well seniors(Foxy skipped a grade:D Justin thanks:D) and then it was time for class and I went to class and we were told to write about what we did this weekend witch i wrote and i was told to read it in front of the class witch i did and the class really liked it and then the rest of the day I was asked to write some stories for alot of people witch I did then it was school ended and I went home and wrote alot of stories in an hour then I got a call asking if I wanted to go to the beach this weekend.

**Well there you go hoped you liked it lol well i guess thats it for this chapter lol until next time and desc of new kids here**

**Danny male fur red eyes green personality funny nice and if someone is to hurt his sister he goes and beats the crap out of them Foxy female fur red eyes blue personality nice friendly and caring**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello peoples lol im happy lol so much fun things:D well heres chpt 3 :D hope ye like it plz leave a comment it ye liked it i would appreciate it anyways i forgot to say beach sunday mall saturdays**

The next day

"Well this should be interesting"I said and got out of bed took a shower and put something that i usely dont put on it was a black outfit**(Hoodie pants shirt and gloves hmm duns do nothing stupid)** and then I went down stairs and made some breakfast**(mmmm:D)**"I wonder when the gang will find some people that are actually really good at paintball"i said laughing and getting my stuff and headed out to school and seeing the gang"Hey humphrey"salty said"Whats up"I said"You wanna go paintballing after we get done with the mall this weekend"Uh sure but where"I asked"In the mountains this time"He said"Wait you mean the mountains that I uh eh uh"I said and stutterd a bit"Yep"He said**(Uh humphrey what happened at those mountains-humphrey-Uhhh nothing hehh- uh okay then)**"SSssssuuurrreee"i said"Great"He said"Well we should get to class"He said and we did and i met up with danny and foxy and we hung out in class since the teacher had a sub(lol i forgot to say theys have the same schedule so ya)"So humphrey"danny asked"Ya what is it"I said"You mind telling me who you like"He said"Uh if you tell me first"I said"Uh I seem to like that girl"he said pointing to Candy"I think you might have a chance and if you want I tell you what she does to have fun"I said"Really"He asked"Yep"I said"Can you tell me"He asked"Ya sure"I said and started to tell him"Wow"he said and I laughed"wait you never did tell me who you liked"He said witch I froze a little"Her"I said pointing to Kate"And you got to keep it a secret"I said"Ya sure"He said and then the bell rang went to the next and time flew by and then it was pe

"Hey Humphrey"I heard someone say"Ya"I turned and saw Kate walking towards me"Hey"She said"Hey so is there something you want to ask me or tell me"I said"Ya can you help me with some excersices"She asked"Ya sure"I said and helped her with her excersises then it started to rain witch then we were told to go in but it was only spinkling so i stayed out while everyone went inside all I did was just run the track outside and then Pe was over and I went to lunch then the day seemed to fly by and next thing you know it was friday(I love fridays on school days)and the school day ended with"Hey humphrey"Someone said"Ya"i said"You think you can take me home my car broke down"She asked"ya sure kate"I said since i drove to school today and I took her home where she invited me in and I stayed over for a bit talking to eve and her trying to challenge me but some reason i won always then it was dark"Hey I got to be going"I said and was about to head out the door"Hey you still going to the mall tomorrow"She said"Ya sure and as well afetr the mall you wanna go paintballing again"I said"Sure"She said and I left and went to bed ate super took a shower and went to bed

The next day

I woke up at 6 am so i could get ready so I ate took a shower and got dressed and when I got done I put on some camoflauge to match a mountain terrain since im going to the mountains and then I got a message saying you coming so I texted back and said ya im on my way So i then went and got in my car and drove off to the mall where I saw the whole gang there wearing camoflauge"Hey guys whats up"I said and we went in with people starring at us since we had camoflauge on"Well this should be an awsome day at the mall"I said causing everyone to laugh and it was an awsome day at the mall i bought kate a paintball gun**(Shes a sniper oh shit sniper look out-bang-sniper down -me-oh fuck)**witch she thanked me and then we all left the mall and headed to the mountain"So humphrey can you tell kate why you dont like these mountains"Shakey said"Uhh"I said"What about these mountains"She said"Well"I said

**Welp lol got yal somewhere now do is**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well if anyones still reading my stories heres the next chapter of this one and what did humphrey have to say about these mountains and as well im still taking ocs for my storeis if you want a character in it plz do tell me in a pm or comment anyways read and comment plz lol**

**Humphreys pov**

"Well humphrey you gonna tell"Kate said"Uh"I said and just froze"hello"everyone said then I broke out of the trance"well youll find out sooner if we go near the place but this mountain hold the factory that my parents died in"I said lowering my head**(oh so that whats on these mountains D:)**"Oh"she said"Im sorry"She continued"its okay"I said"Well we gonna play or what"I continued"Ya sure"Everyone said and we went to play we had the same teams as last time except we have danny and the others have foxy

"okay people well have a stand at the factory"I said witch i got glares"Dont worry ill be fine"I said and we headed there"Okay The snipers will go up to the top of the factory and watch and send us a message down saying they are near got it and the assults will make a stand down here everyone will take a stand you got that"I said"Yes sir"they all said and me and Kate went up to the top of the factory and layed down and waited for the other team while the others waited down stairs for us to make the call and wait.

3 hours go by

"Where the fuck are they"I said"I dont know"She said"ugh"i said and got on there station and said"Hey you guys out there hello"No response"Guys im being for real are yal okay"I said again"HELP"I heard Hutch scream"Oh fuck lets go"I said and we got up and ran down stairs but when i did I saw my parents bodies laying there with a note beside them"mom dad"I said and went over to their bodies and i saw the note and picked it up and left their bodies and we all ran outside and tried to look for the others"Um I dont think we should do this for all we know it could be a trap"Danny said"Oh hush up they wouldnt have screamed that out that loud"I said

we walked about 30 minutes til we heard screaming and ran towards it witch when we got there we saw them all hanging from the cliff"Now you regret saying that it was a trap"I said"Ya"He said and we sent some rope down and pulled them back up"How did yal get down their"I asked"We saw something and went towards it and all of a sudden this cliff appeard and it was to late we fell and well there you have it"Hutch said and i walked away and started reading these note

_**For who ever finds this letter leave these mountains and never come back EVER **_

"Hey guys i think we should leave this mountain"I said"Why weve been coming here along time and now you say we should leave"Hutch said"Ya read this"I said and gave him the letter and he read it"Ya so what its not like theres anything here dude get over it and lets continue"He said"Fine"I said and we headed back to the factory and did what we did last time and we waited

30 minutes pass"There they are"I said and we told the others witch they got in a defense stand and i went up to the tip top of the factory and fired a shot witch hit Sweets in the leg and i heard'TAKE COVER"From hutch with I though was funny and they were searching the area"what was that I know it wasnt just me"Sweets said and I took another shot along with kate"FUCK"I heard hutch yell and i laughed then i saw there sniper going somewhere to a good point to find us so i took him out before he could see us"Sniper down"I yelled to kate but they didnt hear me thank god

Kates Pov

we went back to the factory and we went back up and waited thrity minutes passed and we saw them and Humphrey went to the tip top of the factory and after a minute or so I heard him fire his sniper and then another and i fired to and i saw the sniper on their team but he was soon taken down and i heard humphrey yell sniper down witch i laughed and we waited for the team to move out and we saw them coming towards the factory so we waited and sooner or later they made it and humphrey did something stupid

Humphreys Pov

They soon made it so I decided to jump down to the ground and start shooting them from the behind witch they were scared shitless and took cover between the canals that surrounded the factory and I yelled"SURRENDER YOUR SURROUNDED"and they yelled back"YA RIGHT ITS JUST YOU"and i heard them laugh"YA not really NOW"I said and yelled next thing you know was that they were surrounded guns pointing at them and I laughed"Now do you surrender"I said"Fine"They all said witch we were happy and we went home salty told me that we were gonna have another one in a month or so because they were getting tired of playing and winning witch they as well said that they were gonna get more people to join us and have an actual war witch would be fun as well

sunday came

I was still wondering what that note meant

**Lol wierd place to stop right well i felt like it and well lol what does the note mean i do not know well i will soon but yal will to anyways if you liked this plz leave a comment i would like it if you do lol anways thats it for this chapter folks lol and thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh their may be supernatural stuff or parnoiya idk just wanna warn you guys just to be safe better to be safe then sorry i think but im keeping the genre the same im just warning maybe if not then uh okay **

**Humphreys Pov**

"Well i shouldnt worry about this note"I said and walked out my house to take a walk"I wonder about this"I said just taking a walk and bumping into someone"You shouldnt have gne to that mountain"He said and walked off"What"I said and turned to see he was gone"Uh okay"I said creeped out and called Shaky"Hello"He said"YA hey man I just bumped into someone and he said we shouldnt have gone on that mountain"I said"Dud chill out"He said"Fine but im for real"I said"Okay fine if it creeps you out that much why dont all of us go to the mountain and search"He said"Okay"I said and called the others witch some said they bumped into the same guy even in their own house

So we all headed back to the mountain and started looking around and saw that dude like 6 times and he said"You shouldnt be here leave now"and we ignored him"Okay guys"I said"Ya what is it"Kate said"One place we havent check"I said"Really"Shakey said"Dude this is just wierd its probably a holorgram or something this aint real"He said"Whatever come on"I said and we headed to the factory

When we got there we went inside and looked around for about 4 hours since it was huge"Guys i think someones here"Salty said then out of nowhere two people appear with some gear on"Uh your in the warzone"One said"Can it"I said and kept walking and he stopped me"Dude"I said"Leave"He said"No fuck you"I said"Fine ammy shoot"He said"Okay ice"She said"Really good thiing we got ours as well"I said pulling out my sniper and shooting them"OW"They both said as I shot them"Now get out of our way"I said"Fine wait who are you people"He said and i told them who we are and what were doing"Oh sorry we didnt know"Ice said"ITs okay you wanna help"I asked"Sure ill tell the others we got shot"he said and called them and told them and he helped us and we found a secret door  
"I wonder where this leads to"I said and we went into it

We were soon walking in their and some lights just appeared"Uh did anyone flick a switch"Salty said"No"Everyone said just as they said that the lights started flickering on and off and a figure appeard"Uh guys"Dany said"What"I said"I think we should run"HE said"Why"I said and he pointed and I saw it then it appeared right in front of me"I said you should not be hear Ill give you one chance to leave if not then you will not make it out alive"It said"Im finding out what this note means so get out of my way"I said and pushed foward and kept walking"Beware then this hallway leads to the chambers"It said and then the ground started shaking"Whatever"I said throwing my hand in the air and kept walking"I thought he was creeped out from the start"shakey said"I know right"mooche said"You guys coming or you gonna let that figure scare you to death"I said"ya sure"They all said and we kept on walking and the ground shook again and the figure dissapeard saying"I warned you"and disappeard"Um I still think we should go back"Salty said"Im not"I said and kept walking.

Kates Pov  
"Guys we should go after him"I said as we watched him disappear into the hallway"Why were just gonna get hurt"Salty said"Well im going after him"I said and ran after him  
Dannys Pov

"Im sorry im going after them as well"I said and as well ran off

Foxys Pov

"Ya same here I aint letting no damn dark figure scare me"I said and as well ran into the wallway.

ices Pov

"Ya I wanna find out as well"I said and ran after them

Ammys Pov

"Ya same here"I said and ran after them

Hutches Pov

"Ya whatever"I said and went after them

Sweets Pov

I just ran after them

Candys Pov

"Ya what she said"I said and ran after them

Scars Pov

"Ya sure"I said and as well ran after them

Claws Pov

"Ya whatever"I said and as well ran after them

Garths Pov  
"Im going as well"I said and ran after them  
Saltys Pov

"Fine if I get hurt im putting it on him"I said and ran after them

Mooches And Shakeys Pov

Ugh do we have to"We said in unsion"Yep"We said and ran after them

Humphreys Pov

I was walking until I heard footsteps and turned and saw Kate Danny Foxy Ice Ammy Hutch Sweets Candy Scar Claw Garth wait what was he doing here anyways salty Mooche and shakey running towards me"We aint gonna let you roam this place alone"Kate said and hugged me"Ya sure"I said getting out of the hug and continued

Time seems like it passed like 45 mins

"Dude weve been walking in this hallway for what seems like days"Salty said and when he finished we came up to a ledge and at the bottom it seems like lava and on the side"What the hell"I said and looked to the sides and saw it was flowing with some sorta of redwater"You dont think thats"Kate said"Blood?"I said"Now can we go back"Salty said"Im not but you can"I said and I walked on the thin ledge with a bit of the blood splashing on my face"You guys coming"I said"Ya sure"They said and walked across but Salty slipped"AHHH"He said but was grabbed by mooche"Your just trying to get killed"Mooche said laughing a bit"Shut up"He said

we kept walking and soon we made it to what seems like a chamber and when we entered that dark figure appeared again"You kids dont know what your messing with"He said and made a claw figure with his hand and charged at us"What the fuck"I said and he came back but this time he hit Kate on the side but it didnt kill her"AGH"She yelled and dropped"KATE"I yelled and ran over to her"Im okay"She said getting up"You sure"I asked"Ya"She said and that figure stopped"Yal will not get far"It said and disappeared"Ya we will"I said and i put Kate on my back since she was injured and we kept walking"Dude this is getting scary"Salty said"I know but once we get out of here well nevr come back I think"I said and we soon entered another chamber with some sort of tank that says Hazard Toxics inside do not open and we looked at the top and it was open"So thats what killed everyone in this factory"I said and walked towards it and something at my feet made me stop"What the"I said and looked and it was a Body"He must be who opend it"I said and saw another note and I picked it up and read

_**To do list**_

_**1 reach toxic tank**_

_**2 open it**_

_**3 die**_

"Okay now this is freaking me out"Salty said"Ya ya well it looks like we found out who opened the toxics"I said and that dark figure appeared again and when he did the lights turned on and off and we heard voices and screaming and yelling "I cant take this screaming anymore"Danny said"Covering his ears and the dark figure walked towards us"Not again"I sighed"So you found the tank"It said"What"I said"wait you "I was about to finish"I opened it"It said"Why"I asked"It was my job"It said then disappeared and the voices still were able to be heard"Job"I said"Well it looks like this is the end of our travel theres no more doors except this one but it say exit so lets get out of here"KAte said and we went through the door"Well that was some what fucked up"I said and we got out of the exit and headed to my place since it was dark"How long were we down there"Mooch said"I dont know but lets get some sleep"I said and we went to sleep

The next morning

We called everyones parent telling them that we were okay and that they stayed at my place and i was still thinking"Job?" we as well took care of the cut on kates side witch would heal in a couple of days but she had to take it easy

**Uhhhh i dont know what to say anyways if it was a sort of paranioya or something lol i dont know i wasnt paying attention to what i was typing lol anyways hope you like it and blah blah blah lol anyways hope you liked it bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**well lol heres the next chapter and srry i wouldve updated a couple of chapters earlier on my others but power serge wiped it out so i has to start the new chapters again and i was pised because i forgot to save **

**Humphreys Pov**

"Ugh what did he mean by Job"I said me and the gang were gonna skip school today and go back tomorrow so I went out for a walk and just walked for a bit until that figure appeared infront of me"Oh my gosh what the hell do you fucking want"I said annyoid that its infront of me"It was not my fault"It said"Then why was it your job"I said"My"It was about to finish then a black mist appeared and swirled around us and then it was like a flashback

_Flashback in the black mist_

_Figures pov_

_"Please I beg you dont do it"Isaid"And why shouldnt I"Another voice said"Because theyre my family and yours to"I said"Well then Hultz you shouldnt have killed that man"One saidHults pov(figures pov)"I had to or else he would have killed our mom""I said"Fine if you can do this you and do as the note says i will spare our so called family"One said handed me a note saying reach toxic tank open it die"Wait why does it have die at the end"I said"Youll figure it out no go into the factory basement and open it or else"He said and put a gun to our little sister"Okay okay"I said and left his office and he as well left after me and went outside the back door that was in his office and i went down to the basement and reached it in 30 minutes since there was a secret entrance that i made and I opened the tank but instead of me geting out the factory went into lock down and killed everyone inside and my so brother got the insurance"Well at least i saved my family but for a price of others because of my selfish brother and his greed of money that stupid bitch"I said and fell on the floor and died_

_End of flashback_ the black mist disappears

Humphreys Pov

"what the fuck"I said not getting the reason"Um okay then why did he hold yals family captive because you protected yals mom"I said"It was an excuse to get me to go in the basement I was so gulible"Hultz said"And you want revenge as well"I said"Yes"He said"But one thing"I said"Yes"He said"Whyd you attack us"I said"That was the other entity inside me it doesnt want people to know i was the reason the factory had that poison contamination "He said"Well my parents were in there"I said"Im sorry but it wasnt my fault well a little but"He said"Fine Ill help you and I might have some help as well"I said"If you kill my brother i will serve you"Hultz said"Or just be a loyal friend"I said"Okay"He said"And i forgot to metnion your other entity hurt my friend"I said"Im sorry"He said and we walked well he floated(LOL) and we went to everyones hows and they were astonished at what we told them and they all agreed that we would attack the dude on the this week since school will be out due to loss of teachers"He lives in Flepip Paris he moved there over the summer"Hultz said"Wait what"I said"I forgot to mention"Well ill use some money that i inherited after my parents death"I said and bought everyone a ticket except Hultz since all he had to do was just enter and he was on the plane and we soon flew to paris

**Lol well now we no y the figure did it it was kinda strange but he did say he was really gulible so ya and now they in paris lol and hope you liked it and if it was a short chapter then srry **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well lets see how it goes for them in paris shall we? **

Humphreys Pov

"Hey Hultz"I said"Yes"He said"Whats your brother like"I asked"(FUCK FUCK FUCK-dodges frying pan-QUIT THROWING THOSE FRYING PANS)"Evil"He said"How evil"Pure evil he will do anything for money he loves money hes just insane about money thats all he thinks about is money money money money and oh ya and one more thing MONEY"He said"Wow"I said and our plane landed"Well here we go"I said"Wait"Hultz"said"What"We all said"Dont you need guns"He said"Oh right"I said"I can conjure some"He said"Wait you can do that like on skyrim"Me and Danny said"Ya"He said"Ill do it when we get there"He said"Um wierd but okay"I said and we started walking and it was soon night so we had to sneek in the house when we get there

30 minutes later

"Were here"He said and conjured some guns"This is so fucked up"Me Ice Danny and Salty said in unsion"Well its what i do"He said"Lets kill this fat fuck"I said and we headed into the house but one problem guards"Hultz you cant die kill them"I said"On it"He said and appeared at them and went berserk and made some wierd noise(A ghost sound like on scooby doo lol that ahhhh or something lol)"WHAT WAS THAT DEAL WITH IT NOW"We heard"Thats him"Hultz said and his entity eyes turned dark blackish purple"Um Hultz"I said"What"He said and his voice made chills go down all of our backs"Lets kill this bastard"I said"Lets"He said and we ran over to his room and saw him leaving in a helicopter"No you dont"I said then he turned around and looked at me"So what you hear for"He said"Revenge"I said"Revenge for what"HE said and smiled evily"My parents death"I said and had a flashback from when eve taught me to the death

_**FLASHBACK and before you read this and say well humphrey was at kates house why didnt he see her she only taught him for a couple of weeks and by the end of two weeks he was about maybe 20X better than eve and kate was staying with her grandparents for 2 weeks so ya lol anyways and age for first part 5 kate 4 but im not adding her in the flashback since they never met until well the present so ya anyways again**_

_"Eve can you teach my son to fight"Someone said"Why of course"Eve said"Thank you"That person said"No problem Era"Eve said and she took a kid with her"So Humphrey"Eve said"Yes"He said"You having trouble with people"She said"Yes maam"He said"Well then lets get started"She said"Yes"He said"And after this I might teach you something else"She said"Okay"He said and they started training_

_They soon got done and Huumphrey was a fast learner really fast leaner"Wow your a fast learner"Eve said"Thanks"Humphrey said"Well I guess well continue that tomorrow now for the fun part"She said"What is it"Humphrey said"Come on Ill show you"She said and took him to Her and Winstons room and got something down from her closet"What is that"Humphrey said"Paintball"She said"Put this on"She said and handed him the gear"Now pick a gun"She said and he picked the barret 50 cal__**(no wonder hes good with that gun O_O)" **__Dont you think you should pick something smaller"Eve said"I choose this one"He said"Okay then"She said and grabbed a paintball gun"Now let me show you how to play"She said _

_She trained him for about 6 hours but they ran out of paintballs and Eve got her but wooped"I shouldve never underestamated you"She said"I learned from the best"He said causing eve to smile She taught him for two weeks and by the end of two weeks humphrey was better than Eve and Eve let him keep the sniper rifle in memory of her teaching him(he bought the rest of the equipment)_

_Now for the worst part :( _

_10 years pass and Humphrey never went back to her house and trained he basically never talked after what happend until he got over it witch took about Junior year then he met the gang(except eves daughters)_

_He was in his house waiting for his parents to come home but he got tired of waiting so he sat down and watched the news because he was bored but when he turned it on he dropped the remote and went wide eye with a tear almost falling out_

_News_

_This just in the Jasper city factory the Lincolton Factory has just been contaminated with some sort of poison gas witch no one survived"The news lady said and all else was like blah blah blah to him when he saw that because that was where his family worked at"No"He said and dropped down crying some people that knew him were worried about him because he didnt come out of his house or go to school for 4 weeks(All the other people in the factorys familys were in different citys humphreys were the only ones that worked there and were the closest) some people thought he commited suicide but he soon came out and his eyes werent the icy blue they were more like darkish grey but it seemed like that because he was saddend every family member he has was now passed(He doesnt meet eve they moved but moved back during his Junior year but her daughters still went to the same school) he was so gloomy that no one recognized him until someone did then they all asked if he was okay but he never did asnwer them some thought he was a lost soul and some knew he didnt want to talk until his Junior year where he finally let it go because he wasnt about to let it ruin his life anyways when that happend he stayed in his house came out 4 weeks later he did go to school and they didnt recognize him but he didnt talk he did his work the teachers even tried to make him talk but he wouldnt he wouldnt even smile so they didnt ask him to talk infront if they gave an assignment to him that involved for him to talk they gave him another assignment he was devastated(and dont ask why he didnt go to eve he thought she passed as well and to be honest she was the one that made him talk and get back to happness to be truthful but that wasnt until junior year so ya_

_Anyways he was like a zombie to everyone and 3 years pass his 8th grade freshman sophmore(he failed a grade because of the teachers in his 3rd grade they didnt like him so hes actually older) he was like a zombie until His Junior year _

_January 26th something something something_

_He got a call from someone and he actually answered"Humphrey is that you"Eve said witch then Humphreys sad face went to a smile"EVE"He yelled"Hey humphrey Im sorry for not calling for some time but you really got to get over it Its been a few years you need to get over it please I know your family would want you to get over them and maybe start your own so please stop being so down"She basically pleaded"Yes maam"He said and in a couple of days he was finally over it he went back to being that funny omega and always happy and 3 days after that call witch he didnt know why it didnt come sooner he inherited some money or i should say alot from his parents death and he saved it for when he really needs it or for someone special so he then had a crush on Kate but he never talked to her(you can say they met but he didnt know her name he just saw her eyes and he listend in on a few convos and saw that she was really nice but furious when she needed to so you can say it was an unknown crush lol but as timed flew by he met her by the uh heh waterfall insident(i wonder why lol) and he made friends along the way and now it was the __**Present time Flashback Ends**_

I then came out of a dase and saw that we were about to lift so that was a problem"You will DIE"I said and shot him in the face before he lifted off"Thats payback for my familys death"I continued and the others came in and saw that he was dead and his guards were to because the gang killed them so they went home and after a couple hours or days on the plane they were finally back at home when they did they went to humphreys hows and stayed the night

**Well that was long and I hope you enjoyed and like i said I did do his past no one actually asked me to do it witch i was sad that no one asked lol but idc i did it anyways and thxs for the reviews guys lol i really like to see peoples opinions on my storys because sometimes it tells me if i need to work a bit harder and stuff lol but anyways hope you liked it if you did leave a comment if you want idc lol but if you do i will read it and like i said i really like to see peoples opinions anyways ya hope you like XD OH SHIT FRYING PAN IS BACK ITS BACK OH NO OH NONONONONONONO-jumps out of chair and runs like hell-lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well heres the next chapter things should get back to normal or do they? **

Humphreys Pov

I woke up in my house to see everyone pilled up on the ground sofa or the bed "Well this is funny" I said and took a picture of Salty hugging danny "This should be some great blackmailing" I said to myself and then one by one everyone was waking up and I was laughing a bit but when they woke up I was already cooking breakfast

When I got done cooking breakfast I got a phone call "Hello" I said "Die" The person said "What" I said and next thing you know I looked out the window for some reason and then I was shot in the chest and I sorta flew back and everything went into slow motion and my phone flew out of my hand. And then _CRASH _

I flew straight into the table in my living room where everyone was sitting and I was starring at the ceiling and everything went a blur and I couldn't make it out but it looked like faces were yelling at me and my icy blue eyes were turning greyish for some reason and Hultz was there and he saw the person it looked like because I heard a faint scream and I everything went black.

Kates Pov

We were sitting in the living room talking and then out of no where Humphrey just flies into the table and he had something red on him and we all figured out it was blood so I then found the wound and put pressure on it and Danny called 911 then hultz ran off and we heard screaming so I figured he found the person and killed them then humphrey was unresponsive and his blue eyes were all of a sudden a greyish color

"HUMPHREY STAY WITH US"I yelled and yelled then the paramedics came and halled him to the hospital and did an automatic surgery or something I couldn't tell what they were doing when we got there all I know is I road in the ambulance with humphrey to the hospital and I was told to wait

10 hours later

I was in the waiting room with the others then a doctor came out "Is he going to be okay" I said and basically shot up to say that "Yes yes we did the best we could but hes going to be out for a while" He said "WHAT" I yelled along with the others "When he got here he went into a coma" He said and I basically started crying "But he will be okay I m going to predict that he should be out of it in a week or two" He said "Fine" I said and we left to go home and rest since we stayed there for ten hours but the bad thing and I sort of hated it was that we had school tomorrow

Next day

I woke up at my house and remember how I got here I didn't feel like going to school but I had to so I got cleaned and dressed and headed to school

When I got there I headed to my first class witch was weird because the teacher asked us to make a video with everyone in your gang and maybe others witch was weird then he told us that we had to write something about the other peoples videos witch then we picked our group and of course salty had a video Of the first time I played and when humphrey jumped off the waterfall and he played it in front of the class and everyone was astonished at what humphrey did and what he yelled witch the teacher didn't mind because it was our video and it played how we were at the mountain and everything else

"Hey salty where the fuck did you have your camera" I asked "Ill never tell" He said and laughed and we laughed as well because we had good time and what was weird was that we didn't see him filming us ontop of the factory and showing humphrey jump off the factory witch I laughed a bit then the bell rang and I got a call as well "Hello" I said "Die" the person said witch I took cover and everyone was wondering why and they soon found out because the school then went on lockdown and police where everywhere "Hultz I know you there" I said and he appeared "Who was it this time" I asked "Oh dear my brothers gang apparently are after all you kids" He said "WHAT" I yelled and some students looked at me like you trying to get us killed

"Hultz you gotta help us" I said and people were looking at me like whos hultzs apparently they couldn't see him or hear him because it was dark but I saw his eyes" I will help" He said "Thank you thank you and did you take care of the guy who shot me" I said "Dead" He said "Well then we have nothing to worry about" I said "Indeed" He said

After a while of the police searching they found the dead body and school went on normal but with police scattered somewhere

And school ended

And I went to the hospital to check up on humphrey and to my surprise

?

**XD what surprise figure out later XD anyways **

**Hultzs brothers gang is now out to get them this should maybe get interesting Idk well soon find out and Thxs for reviewing guys XD I really like them its making me wanna continnue on this story as well anyways hope youm liked it XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well heres the next chapter and whats the surprise read and find out**

**As well im thinking about another storie I don't know I may wait I don't know….**

Kates pov

To my surprise was that Humphrey was awake when I got in there

Humphreys Pov

"Ugh" I said and then Kate walks inside the room "HUMPHREY" She yelled "Huh" I said "Your okay" she said and hugged me witch it sorta hurt but because her fur was extremely soft it didn't hurt that much "Ahhh so hes awake" Someone said "Yep" I said "Well your gonna have to stay for a co" He couldn't finish because he started choking blood "What the" I said and he dropped "Uh"

Then another doctor came in but it wasn't a doctor "Surprise mutha fucka" Some dude said but before he could pull the trigger hultz was there to save us "You two okay" He said "We are now thank you" I said and he healed me "Wait you couldntve done that before" kate said "Sorry I wasn't at my full potential" He said "Oh"

We soon got out of the hospital in a hurry because from what it seemed like was that Hultz brothers gang was right on our tail "FUCK THIS" I said and we kept on running but Hultz had other plans

He freakin stopped them cars and blew them the fuck up just to protect us "Damns were lucky to have him on our side" I said "Damn right" Kate said and we kept on running soon we came up to my place and we hid in there but I packed some stuff because my ass was going into hiding.

"Well hell ya" I said as I was plundering in my fathers stuff and saw some guns "What is it" kate said "We gots stuff to protect ourselves with" I said and we gathered it all up and headed the fuck out of here and we got a call from the gang saying that they were as well getting attacked but I told them to meet me at the cave we found when it was kates first time playing paintball

We soon were over there and the whole gang was freaking out but the good thing was that we had something to protect us "Hey wait a minute these arent paintball Humphrey" Hutch said "We know there real" I said

We all grabbed a gun because there was a variety of them snipers assult machine guns pistols rockets(duns ask I forgot to mention humphreys dads dad was in the military so he inherited military guns weird ik) sub machines and etc "Get ready I know they know where were at because they been following us all week

"In there they are in there" Someone said "OPEN FIRE" I heard one say then bullets were flying everywhere but what they didn't know was that Kate and I were sneaky so they were behind them and took out there spotters then the gang in the cave took out the main ones witch it lasted for about 40 minutes

"Humphrey we did it" Kate said hugging me tight then she realized that she was hugging me and quickly released but I brung her into a hug and we hugged for a while then the gang came out and they were cheering and hultz came and he killed a couple and we were now safe until I took a bullet for kate

_Bang…Bang…Bang…Bang_

And everything went black

Kates Pov

We were cheering until humphrey quickly got in front of me and 4 bangs went off and all we saw was hultz killing the guy and humphrey falling down yet again but this time we was still responsive because it seemed like a pistol shooting him

We soon were at the hospital again and humphrey was okay in a few weeks and now it was christmas

**Hope you like and Im doing this at like 2-4 in the morning so im really tired but idc Ima try to update my other stories K hope you like**


	10. Are they finally together?

**Lol school starts and ive been feeling tired lately XD i wonder why DONT JUDGE ME XD(maybe its staying up) I HEARD THAT hmph lol idk anyways i wont be updating much or maybe i will idk but school starts soon so dont expect me to stay up late and type lol anyways heres the next chapter and thanks for reviewing guys hope you review more i like to see what people think of this lol anyways**

**Humphreys Pov**

It has been a few weeks or months since the shootout and us meeting hultz but the bad thing to me was that I was now a zombie I killed alot of people while being in this form even hultz and my gang its just i cant stop human flesh is what I need and it seems like im the head zombie that no one can kill i kill everyone i see even other zombies i cant stop killing innocent people i just love it I cant bare it i just HAVE TO i say the last part and dig into a women and start eating her while some other zombies eat with me and shes screaming and i jump onto another dude and just tear him into shredds and continue eating now now XDlolololololololololololololo

**Did you really think i would turn this into a zombie story lol i already got one if it got you please i really want to see XD review it lol XD lol TROLOLOLOLOLOL XD heres the real chapter lol**

**Humphreys Pov**

It was now christmas and the bad thing was that I didnt have no one to spend it with and i still wasnt with kate then I got a phone call from Eve "Hello" I said "Hey Humphrey why dont you come spend christmas with us this time" She said "Really me" I said "Yes you get over here your gonna stay here for the night" She said "Okay Ill be there" I was already at there door "Im already here" I said while i was knocking at there door "That was fast" She said over the phone "Hey I got fast feet still" I said and entered

"HUMPHREY" Someone said then I was pounced on "Holy Shit" I said and saw it was kate "Hey Humphrey" She said "I still owe you from the bullet you took for me" She said "Uh" was all i could say "Not like that" She wispered because if her mom would of heard that then she would attack "Thank gosh" I thought "Then how" I asked "This" She said and kissed me my eyes went wide O_O "O_O What the fuck" I thought and she pulled away "there you go" She said and got off of me "Okay everone were gonna go to the mall and get the presents" Eve said and got her car keys and we all got in her car

"So Humphrey" Lilly said "Ya what is it Lilly" I said "What you gonna get kate" She said "What do you mean" I said "I know you like her" She said "Nono I dont" I stuttered "Oh ya you do when she kissed you you liked it" She said "Fine you got me but what you gonna get Garth" I said and she went immediate wide eye " Howd you know that" She said "Please its really noticable when your around him" I said and she blushed "I dont know" She said "Look Ill help you with kate and you help me with Garth" She said "Deal Garth loves paintball how about i help you get a gun he doesnt have" I said and took her to the Paintball store

"Okay" She said and we entered the store "He doesnt have this one" I said "And its the only one he doesnt have and his parents aint gonna give it to him" I said and we bought it "Thank you Humphrey" Lilly said and gave me a peck on the cheek "No problem" I said "Okay Kate loves jewlery and that paintball gun you let her borrow on her second or was it the first time you took her and dont ask she told me all about it" She said

"Well then were going back in there" I said "So she liked her moms gun" I thought and bought her the exact same one and we went to the jewlery store "Ah heres one" I thought and it was a ring that changed colors and it was in the shape of a phoenix(ring a bell if anyone read it?) "I did forget to tell you she loves Phoenixes" Lilly said "Well then I got the perfect ring" I said and we left the store and went to the lunch area or whatever it's called and I heard my favorite song Radioactive and I started singing it (i love that song)

(SRRY no lyrics its on youtube if you want to see it lol if you liked it ikr)Then the song ended and I heard claps "Uh what did I just do" I said to Lilly "You started singing" She said "Oh" I said and blushed and we waited for the others which they came and Winston Eve and Kate asked us what's in the big bags "It's nothing" We both said and we ate here and left to go to their house

We soon got home and it was still daytime "Hey guys want to go paintballing" I said "YES!" Kate yelled "Sure I want to try" Lilly said

I then called the gang and they all wanted to play even hultz wanted to play We all then went to the forest where we played all the time but this time we all paired up in two Lily Gath Me Kate Hutch Candy, Ice Ammy, Salty Foxy, Sweets Danny, Cando Janice, Shakey Reba and we all split

"Hey Humphrey" Kate said as we were behind a waterfall "Ya what is it" I said "Your an awsome person" She said witch made me blush "Thank and your an awsome women" i said "Someones near" i said "Okay get ready" I said "Okay" She said and we layed down on the ground and we saw Sweets and Danny holding hands "Uh" I wispered and we could here every word as well(oh and um i dont kow who sweets or candy fall in love with so dont say thats not there mates because i dont know who they are or hutchs either so ya i as well think that its shakey right that falls in love with reva and cando janics so ya XD) "Hey Sweets" danny said "Ya" She said "I really like you since i first saw you" He said "Go danny go" I wispered "Aw really" Sweets said "Yes" He said "I liked you two" She said and gave him a quick kiss "Now" I said "Now" She said and i got up "Sorry to ruin this but your out" I said and shot them both "Wait you were right there listening to this" Danny said "Yep" I said and he blushed madly and so did Sweets "You guys will make a good couple" I said and me and kate moved on

We found a couple of hiding spots and saw that some of them admitted there feelings like these Shakey admitted his to Reba Cando to Janice Salty and Foxy Hutch and Candy and lilly and garth witch we waited on that for a bit to see what would happen only that they just sat there and kissed so we broke it up but the bad thing was was that i didnt do my feelings to kate only said that complaiment and we found all them but the ones we didnt find were ice and ammy "I wonder where there at" I said as we sat down ontop of a tree and the good thing was that we took everyones ammo supplie and guns witch was funny so we were now loaded

5 hours later time is 7pm

"where the fuck are they" I said then i heard them "There they are" I said as they emerged out the woodlines "Where are they Ammy" He said "I dont know" She said then i took a shot and got Ice in the leg and apparantly ammy was ther heaaler "Whered that sot come from" Ice yelled and me and kate both fired at Ice he was now out but ammy got him up "IN THE TR"Amy was about to say but we shot her in the head then Ice started shooting so I climbed up higher and jumped and landed on him and took a washable marker out and slit his throat "Ah damns" Ice said as i got up "Wow Humphrey that was amazing" Kate said as the others appeared out of the bushes "Dont tell me your recording this" I said "Yep" I heard and shook my head "Games over we need to go back home" Kate said "Okay Ill take lilly home" Garth said and they left and everyone else left to "Kate you hungrey" I said "Ya" She said "Come on Im going to get us something to eat" I said and she hopped in the car i drove(pick a name idc)

We drove to the nearest resturaunt and we went throught the drive through and we headed to her house

We soon arrived Garth didnt stay he had to go home And it soon became bedtime I slept in Kates room(She invited him in XD) and we fell asleep

Next morning

I woke up against something extremely soft it was like i was on a cloud that you could lay on top of i found out is was kate and boy did she have some soft fur "Damn her fur is soft" I said witch then she woke up "What" She said and smiled "You have some soft fur" I said and she blushed "Thank you" She said and we got up and headed downstairs to see everyone up "Hey you two look like a great couple" Lilly said holding a picture of us laying next to eachother with my arms over her and she was facing away and we looked so peaceful "Lilly" I said but kate said something "Okay So what did you get Lilly" Kate said she opend hers up she got a necklace from garth "AWS" She said and loved her present and called him and told him to get over hereand Eve got jewlery as well Winston got a Pistol(name it idc) then it came to my present that I got Kate "Holy shit" She said "Who got this" She said talking about the necklace and gun and ring "Me" I said and she went wide eyed and tackled me

"THANK YOU THANK YOU" She nearly yelled all of it "But one thing why did you get all of this for me" She said "Can I tell you later" I asked because it felt awkward if i told her infront of her parents "Come on" She said picking me up and dragging me upstairs

She then took me inside her room and locked her door "Now what is it" She said "I love you" I said and she went wide eyed "What" She said "I love y" I couldnt finish because she tackled me again and kissed me on the lips and it was one one those passionate kisses it lasted about 6 minutes but her mom interupted by knocking on the door "You two better not be doing anything in there" She said "MOM" Kate yelled and opend the door and we both headed down stairs and Garth and some dude was here "Hey Garths whos that" I said "My dad tony" He said "Nice to meet you Tony" I said and shook hands "Nice to meet you to" He said and went to the kitchen with winston and started talking "Hey Garth" Lilly said "Ya what is it" He said

"I got you something" She said and got his gift witch when he opend he went into an aw state then lilly pounced on him and they kissed right infront of everyone "Get a room" Kate said "This is a room" I said "Shut up" She said playfully "Kate" I wispered in her ear "What" She said "Your present aint over" I said "What" She said confused "Come on im taking you somewhere" I said (I wonder where?)

LOL CLIFF HANGER lol i think thats what its called or something idk but where is he taking her idk wait of course i do lol but you will to XD lol and i still cant belive it if you fell for the top troll lol i had to XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Schools finally here but i can still type :D anyways heres the next chapter**

**Humphreys Pov**

"Hey Humphrey" Kate said "Ya" I said as we were driving "Where we going" She said "Surprise" I said "Fine" She said

Did i forget to do a time skip crap time skip its nighttime and its a full moon :D

"Were here" I said as we entered the beach "The beach?" She said "Ya go wait over there" I said "Um okay" She said and I walked behind a tree to see the things i set up the other day "YOU READY" I yelled "Sure" She said and i just pressed a button and Fireworks went into the air and when they exploded the made Kates face and when one of them said happy birthday and it was just fireworks for a couple of minutes saying alot of romantic things(20 and i dont know alot of romantic things to ya) "Oh my gosh Humphrey" She said "You like it" I said "Yes" She said "Well it aint over yet" I said "What?" She said "Come on" I said and we got in the car and started driving again

20 minutes later

"Were here" I said "A restaurant?" She said "You're favorite" I said "How'd you know" She asked "A birdie told me" I said and went inside and got a table on the balcony "How can you afford this" She said "I saved some money. Order whatever you like" I said "Okay" She said and we both ordered the same thing (Lobster with a salad and steak im not good with dishes so ya) "Humphrey" She said "Ya" I said as we got into to the car "You mind if we go out" She said and i went wide eyed "Y" I couldn't finish until

BANG BANG BANG (hehehehe)

"Oh shit" We said as two gangs started a gang war "HUMPHREY" Kate yelled as they started shooting "HULTZ" I yelled (Since Humphrey is Hultz master he can hear him wherever he is) "Yes" He said as he appeared "Stop this gang fight were right in the middle of it" I yelled as the glass on my car shattered and they blew my tires up "Its okay" I said as we heard the shooting stop "RUN HUMPHREY" Hultz yelled and we got out of the car and I let Kate run ahead of me and we soon got to a safe spot "That sort of ruined the night" I said "No it didnt" She said "Anyways Yes" I said "Yes to what" She said and i chuckled "Yes id love to go out" I said and she smiled "Okay its time to get you home" I said and I let her jump onto my back and i walked her home "Humphrey are you okay" Hultz said as he appeared next to me "Ya were fine you can go home and rest" I said as I reached Kates door "KATE" Eve yelled "SHHHHHH" i said "Shes asleep"

"Is she okay" Eve said "Ya why" I said "I heard about the shootout" She said "Its okay" I said "Hultz saved us" I said "Im going to put her in bed" I said "Alright if you" Eve said "Eve" I chuckled "Sorry Humphrey" She said "You mind if i stay the night" I asked "Ya sure" She said "Well im going to bed goodnight humphrey" She said as she went up the stairs and into her room and I went to kates room and layed her on her bed and i was about to leave "Humphrey you mind sleeping in here" She said "Ya sure" I said and got in with her and fell asleep

Next morning

I woke up again against something really soft "Kate" I whispered into her ear "Huh" She said and woke up "Morning beautiful" I said and she smiled "Time to get up" I said and got out of the bed "Humphrey" She said "What" I said and turned around only to be kissed that lasted o=about 2 minutes

We soon headed downstairs only to be greeted with Mornings "Hey guys" Lilly said "Ya" WE both said "Yal wanna go to the mall" She said "Ya sure" We said and when we got there everyone was there "Hey guys" We said and they asked us "Whoa are you two going out" Hutch said "Yep" We said happily "Congrats" Everyone said "Wait wheres Hultz" Cando said "I dont know let me call him" I said "Hultz" I said "Yes" He said "You wanna hang with us" I said "Sure" He said

? pov

(whos that?)

"There he is" I said "When the time comes bag him well need him to complete the prophecy " The dude said and a picture of humphrey came out of a camera "Pack your things were going to get him when he leaves" I said "You heard him surround the building and wait

Kates Pov

Me and Humphrey were just walking around "Hey Humphrey" I said "Ya" He said "You wanna go to the fair" I asked "Where is it" He said "Its on the inner state" I said "Ive never been to a fair lets go" He said "Hey guys were going to go" I said "Alright see you later sis" Lilly said and we exited the mall only for humphrey to be talked and i got knocked out and so did he

? pov

"We got him leave now" I said and we got into a van and drove off

**Oh no humphrey got captured what does he want with him? Prophecy? Stay tuned :D**


	12. Lightning?

**Heres the next chapter**

**I changed my name as well but you can still call me Ikran if you want **

**I will be adding make belief stuff in here as well so ya**

**Lillys Pov**

The rest of us exited the mall only to see Kate on the ground and knocked out "KATE" I yelled "Where's Humphrey" Garth said "I don't know" I said

? Pov

"The prophecy said once on a full moon the eyes of crystal blue opens the portal for the legend of you" I said "And this thing has pointed to him so im guessing hes the eyes of crystal blues" I said "Ya but how do we open the portal" He said "It's a full moon tonight so im guessing we put him onto that pedestal" I said "once it hits midnight" he said "alright we wait" I said

Kates Pov

I woke up in my bedroom "What the hell" I said "KATE" I heard "Huh" I said and saw it was lilly "Your okay" She said hugging me "Wheres Humphrey" I said "We couldn't find him" She said "How long was I out" I said "You been out ever since 3 and its now 9" She said "Ugh call Hultz" I said "HULTZ" Lilly hollered "Yes" He said "Oh shit" She said "We need you to find Humphrey" I said "Ill try" He said and set off to find Humphrey

1 hour later

"Have you found him" I said "I looked everywhere but I cant find him" he said "We got to find him" I said "Alright lets go" Lilly said "Well need everyone" I said "On it" Garth said and called everyone witch we all met in 20 minutes

"Alright" I said "Whyd yal call us" Ice said "Humphrey went missing" I said "What" They said "And were going to find him" I said and we set off

?Pov

"Our time will come shortly" He said "It needs to come quick" I said sitting down "Uhhhh" I heard something say "Hes awake" Someone said "What" I said "The kids awake" He said "Shit" I said and made my way into the room

"keep him quiet" I said and before he could say anything he was muffled but he did say Hul

Short short short with hultz

"HU" I heard "Humphrey" I said "I FOUND HIM FOLLOW ME" I yelled

1 hour and 40 minutes later

Back with ?

"Its almost time" I said

Kates Pov

"Hes in there" Hultz said "In there really" I said "come one" he said and we went in

And we went inside and it was like a maze

?pov

10 minutes later  
"its almst time" I said

Kates Pov

"Finally come on" I said to everyone

And we finally made it to a room in 10 minutes

? Pov

Before we started it I knocked the kid out again

"Is he up there" I said "Let it begin" I said "HUMPHREY" I heard someone say "Shit FREEZE" We all said and pointed our guns at them "LET HIM GO" I yelled "Fuck off chick" I said "Hultz save him" She said "On it" He said and ran towards them but was launched back "How" he said "You cant touch us its already happening" I said "Get humphrey back" She said "Fire at them" I said and we all started shooting them and they took cover "ONCE THIS PROPHECY IS COMEPLETE OUR LORD LIGHTNING SHALL RISE AGAIN" I yelled "IT SHALL BE DONE ONCE THIS KID IS DONE HE WILL BE NO MORE" I yelled and the kids body began to float and spin and spin and his eyes opened and they turned pure crystal bloodshot red and black

Kates Pov

"Shit we cant let them do that to Humphrey" I said "Fuck Hultz can you give us a gun or something" I said "ill try" He said and he actually gave us a gun "Fire" I said and we started shooting

10 minutes later

"ITS ABOUT DONE" He yelled "FUCK COME ON" I yelled

Its too late

"YES ITS DONE" He yelled and a bright light appeared and it turned bright yellow and blue and then it began to storm and it looked like a hurricane outside and Humphreys body wasn't like ours but a Dragon "NOOOO" I yelled and then a bright flash appeared and blinded us all

Lightnings Pov

"WHO DARES WAKEN ME" I yelled "Your majesty it is we who wakens ye" Some dude says "Thank you" I said and stretched my wings and legs "For thousands of year I have been inside that human" I said "Your majesty we have intruders inside dunked over behind them crates" he said "Really now" I said and made a lightning bolt shatter them boxes "So your right" He said "Damn" they said "Let them" I couldn't finish "Whwwwwwhhhaaaaattttt" I stuttered "My lord?" He said "Wwwwwhhhhaaaatttsssss hhhhaappennnning" He said then

PEOW

"**What the hell"**

Humphrey/**Lightning's** Pov

"What the hell" I said **"What the fuck" **"Whose there" I said **"The question is who are you" **"Im Humphrey" I said **"Why are you in my body" **"Why you in my head" I said **"I am God of Storm/Lightning I asked first" **"Fuck if I know" I said **"I might know" **"Then spill it" I said **"Those nitwits did it on the Pedistool were standing on when they were suppose to put you onto that marking over there" **"That's good with me then" I said **"Well I still get control of the body when ever so im good as well" **"Wait what" I said

Kates Pov

"Whered he go" I said "ME LORD" Some dude yelled "Oh right I forgot" I said and shot all the enemies "That's for making my Boyfriend disappear" I said and watched them fall over dead

Humphrey/**Lightning's**

"**I said I can take over your body whenever I want" **"No you cant" I said **"Fine but when I need to I am" **"Fine" I said "Now where are we" I said **"Where inside the Lupe" **"The Lupe?" I said **"Yes its where I come to when I want to be left alone but I don't know how we got here" **"Well if you can get here then take us out" I said **"Alright then I guess Im taking over**

**Lightning's/**Humphreys Pov

"Alrighty then" I said lets get us the hell out of here" I said **"I have a quick question can I turn into my normal self" **"Yes Ill show you I guess" I said "But first we need to get out of here" I said **"Right" **And we got out of this Lupe World and were back at the planet Earth

**Well the prophecy came true and kate and the others failed and now the God of Storm/Lightning is now here and like I said Im making some of this stuff up **

**Lightning**

**Eyes Crystal bloodshot red blackish white**

**Scales (the body color to be more specific) Yellow stripe blue from tip nose back down neck to tail body the yellstrip on the edges of the blue and blue belly**

**When in the Anthro form His body is the same as above but it change even Humphreys body to what I just typed but his eyes are his crystal blue eyes and it changes the eyes a little to where it sparkles a yellow tint sometimes**

**Desc Well Hes the god of Storm/lightning so ya **

**I got the colors on a game I was playing today as well so ya and now the pov if ou got confused when its **Humphrey/**Lightning its humphrey talking and when its Lightning/**Humphrey **Lightnings the speaker **

**Anyways Hope you like it and like I said I changed my name and you can still call me Ikran and if you seen another person name Ikran its still me I liked the name Ikran but I wanted to change it so I decided to make my spare account Ikran so ya anyways End of chapter**


	13. Forever is a long time

I forgot to mention when Lightnings speaking hes speaking in his voice not humphreys so humphreys voice isnt there when lightnings speaking

Lightnings/Humphrey Pov

Once we appeared the others were blinded because once we returned a bright light that only me and this kid could see through

"**Well can you show me how to turn back" **"Yes but one thing were stuck like this forever" I said **"WHAT" **"Because they put us on the everlast" I said "Its one of the things God gave me when I was made once on a full moon does it work and well they put us on it well i mean you" I said "Anyways" I said and turned back to his form "Im tired" I said **"Good Ill take over" **

Humphrey/Lightnings Pov

"Holy Shit" I said and that light disappeared and I looked at my arms and legs "What the hell" i said **"Oh ya I forgot your fur changed and I think your eyes did to" **"Now you tell me" I said "What the hell" I heard someone say and I turned and saw that everyone was rubbing there eyes

"KATE" I yelled "Humphrey" She said still a little blinded "Gah that bright light" She said and her vision came clear "What the hell Humphrey?" She said "Wierd right" I said and the others vision came clear to "Kate whose that" They said "Apparantley its Humphrey" She said "You got to be kidding" Garth said "Nope its me" I said "Damn dude" he said **"Humphrey" **"Ya" I said **"Do you think you could find something for me" **"Ya sure" I said "Uh Humphrey who are you talking to" Kate said "Lightning" I said "What where is he" She said "Hold that a second" I said "You can continue" I said** "Can you go click that lightning bolt in the middle of that chest over there" **"Uh okay" I said and walked over to the chest and clicked the symbol and what came out is what amazed me the most "Whoah this is alot of rings" I said **"I know take the one with the lightning bolt on it and your friends can have the rest" **"What do they do" I said

"**They do what the symbol does like fire itll send fire or do fire stuff i never got to the others i stole them from the other gods since they never wore them but i guess your friends can have them I use the lightning bolt one because I like it" **"Alrighty then" I said and grabbed the ring and the others and started handing the other rings to the others (Ill do the rings I guess at the end of this chapter) "Anyways guys Ill explain later we should head home" i said and we went to Kates House

When we arrived

"Mom were home" Kate said "Did yal find him" Eve said "Ya" She said "Well where is he" Eve said "Hey Eve" I said "Do I know you?" She asked "Its me Humphrey" I said "What" She said "Ill explain take a seat everyone" I said (Uh basically since he got fused with lightning his fure changed to what I typed last chapter he and lightning are trapped like this but switch out whenever and who evers controlling the body who evers not can speak through the one controlling the bodies mind and only those two can here eachother when that happens and those rings are from the other gods so ya :/ and Humphrey can live for ever and as long as the others have the rings on so can they and stay the same age but if they want to take It off they... End figure out lator)

"So your telling me that you and lightning are stuck like that forever" Kate said "Sadly yes" I said and she stood silenced for a bit "Are you okay with this" I said and she put a big smile on her face "No matter what happens Ill still love you" She said and hugged me "But when we ever do it he better look away" She whispered in my ear and I chuckled "Anyways yal got school tomorrow" Eve said "First of March" She said let go (To be honest I totally lost count of what month this is on lol)

"Your staying here" Kate said as everyone left "Fine by me" I said since I never liked going to my place and we went to bed

Next morning

I woke up due to something moving underneath my arm and i found out it was kate "Good morning" I said and she woke up "Morning Handsome" She said and we both got up and walked down stairs and ate breakfast "I wonder how people are going to react when they see you" Kate said "I dont know" I said **"What are you still doing up" **"We got to go to school" I said **"What why" **"Learn" I said **"Fine but i dont think i can handle being in here soon I would really like to roam a bit" **"Well you cant here but once Im out ill let you but" I said **"But what" **"You cant get with any other girls" I told him inside my mind **"Why" **"I already have one and if you go to other chicks youll ruin my relationship and then alot of other things" I told him **"Fine i promise and one good thing about me is that i keep my promises" **"Thanks man" I said and I grabbed Kates hand and we left for school

SRRY its a short chapter but i wanted another cliff hanger i like it when people have to know so they get to thinking or something lol its awsome i like it to but if its for to long i will blow then it makes me wanna scream and shout about it and i get more curious lol anyways whats the school going to think about this and heres the rings below

Kate/Life Fire ring

Lilly Electricty ring (Different type of ring not lightning)

Garth Earth ring

Ice (Duh the name gives it away) Ice ring (bascialllt anything that deals with cold except water)

Ammy Water ring

Danny Air ring

Foxy Nature ring

Salty Death ring

Mooche Poison (gah im running low on stuff lol)

Shakey Moon ring

Sweets Sun ring

Candy Metal ring

Hutch Darkness ring

Cando Sky ring

LOL srry like i said i ran out and its make belief so ya anyways End Of chapter


	14. Evil shall appear you say?

Heres the next chapter and i did say that his senior year is going to be messed up lol

Humphrey/Lightnings Pov

"**Humphrey" **"Ya" I said **"Why arent you afraid of us being combined like this" **" I could honestly tell you I dont care about what happens to me I only care about my friends and family" I said **"You know thats actually dangerous not to care about yourself" **"Ya I know but what else could happen I almost die a couple of time one I saved Kate the other falling off a waterfall and another witch I cant recall" I said **"To be honest I really didnt care about being a god I really wanted to come down here and be a normal person witch My dad said alright and sent me down here with my powers and He said I could return whenever and still come back down and when i did go back up i came down with those rings and hid them and I could careless I liked it it was funny and they had spares and finally when some of these Humans figured out i had powers they banished me somehow and I forgot to mention that Dragon part of me My dad enchanted me when I was born and when those humans figured it out I turned into it in the middle of a forest and someone saw me and thats how I got trapped inside of you"**

"Wait you said trapped in me how is that possible I wasnt even born" I said **"Well heres the wierd part while I was in the banishment I was put in someones body apparantley your grandfather was who i was put in and I was passed down apparantley and your father was the last one I was in and now i was in you until I got put in you permanelty " **"Thats wierd" I said "Anyways were here" I said "Hey Humphrey" Kate said "Ya" I said "You know your probably going to have problems since your now different" She said "Dont worry I could care less about what happens I only care about family and friends" I said and she giggle "Shall we go to class" She said "Yep" I said and we went to class  
(I dont know why but i dont like doing classes)

Final period PE

"I cant belive the looks on the teachers and the other students faces when they found out it was you" Shakey said "I know it was hilarious" Salty said "Humphrey" Salty mimicked "Yes" Shakey mimicked "Uh excuse me who are you" Salty said "UH its me Humphrey"Shakey said "Priceless" Salty said and they walked away so it was now me and kate including Lightning because well you know

"So Kate" I said "Ya" She said "You know how our date ended badly" He said "Ya" She said "Id like to make it up this Friday" I said "Really youd do that for some girl like me" She said "Well ya" I said "Alright" She said **"Humphrey I forgot some very very important info" **"What" I said **"I fear they have been released" **"Whose been released" I said **"While i got banished they have banished the evil within of Sharktooth Hollow" **"Sharktooth Hollow?" I said **"The only reason why they got banished is because of me and I fear they have been released" **"So your saying well be attacked soon" I said **"I fear yes"** Fine until then Im still taking Kate on her date" I said** "Ill have to keep an eye out while you two are on your date" **"Alright" I said and me and Kate walked around and talked

Time skip Friday Night

"So you having a good time" I said "I sure am" She said putting her head onto my shoulder "So where to now" I said "I dont care wherever you want to go is fine with me" She said "Alright then" I said and went somewhere

We soon arrived on the cliffside and the best part was that it was a fullmoon  
"Love you" Kate said and laid her head on my shoulder

30 minutes later

"Its getting late I should be getting home" Kate said "Okay" I said and took her home

We soon arrived back at her house

"Hey Humphrey you mind staying again" She said "Ya sure" I said and we went into her room and fell asleep

Humphreys Dream

"Hey Lightning" I said "Yet another night huh" He said "So what now" I said "I dont know I guess wait" He said "Are you still okay that were fused like this" I asked "Ya I dont mind" He said "What about you" He said "Still not use to it but i will sooner or later" I said and he chuckled

Midnight still in Dream

"So you got a 4" I said "Go fish" He said "Why are we playing Gold Fish" I said "Boredom" He said "Right" I said **"Youuu" **"Did you say something" I said "No wait Shit" I he said "Wake up" He said and I did just that

Humphrey/Lightnings Pov

I woke up as told "Lightning is everything okay" I said "**Ya its fine you can go back to sleep i think it was one of those things that like to fool around with people" **"Okay" I said and wrapped my arm around Kate and it was fucking cold in her room so she scooted over to me and i fell back asleep

Lightnings mind

"You aint fucking getting near" I said and whispers were heard "You will get defeated" I said

Next morning

I woke up

It was wierd how he was passed down and Sharktooth Hollow? Evil? Whats next? Find out later –chuckles- Whats in store for the gang later on in the future and shall they survive find out later

I hope it got a little easier to follow if not then it should soon or in a couple of chapters in the near future lol anyways Thxs for reading If you leave a comment i will be extremely happy because i like seeing what people think or if i need to improve lol and goodnight


	15. Chapter 15

Srry for the wait

Humphrey/lightnings Pov

"Good morning Kate." I said and she woke up. "Morning already?" She said. "Yep." I said. "Its Saturday." I said. "Then we can sleep in." She said laying her head next to me and fell back asleep. "Aint that cute." I said and layed back down.

A few hours Pass

"Humphrey waky waky." Kate said. "Good morning." I said. "I guess its time to get up." I said sitting up. "Ya its time." She said. "Hey is it the weekend?" I said. "Ya its Saturday i think." She said. "Okay hey you want to go somewhere just the two of us?" I said. "Sure why not." She said smiling. "But first we should get dressed and eat breakfast." She said. "Alright." I said and we got dressed and headed down stairs and we ate breakfast.

"Hey im going to be out today." Kate said. "Alright sweety have a good time." Eve said and we left.

"Hey Kate." I said as we got in the car and drove off. "Ya what is it?" She said. "What would you like to do today." I said. "I just want to be with you." She said. "Okay then." I said and we just drove around town.

A couple hours later.

"Hey you want to go to the movies?" I said. "Sure." She said and we headed to the theater. "So what movie would you like to see." I said. "That one." She said pointing to one "If you say so." I said knowing whats going to happen now.

In the movie

"Dont go in there dumass." I said. "Told ya." I said and then Kate was hiding in my arms. "You look so cute when you do that." I said. "Shut up." She said playfully. "Wait your going to up nevermind it got you." I said. "Its alright i got you." I said to kate.

Soon after the movie. "Well how was it." I said. "It was really scary what do you think." She said. "Hey i told you." I said and laughed." Shut up." She said playfully. "Well where to now?" I said. "How about the mall?" She said. "Alright then the mall we go." I said and we headed to the mall.

We soon got to the mall.  
**"Um humphrey" **"Ya what is it?" I said **"Theres something fishy about this place so please do be careful." **"Alright." I said. "So Kate where do you want to go first?" I said. "How about clothes?" She said. "Alright then lets go look at some clothes. "Hey this would look good on you." I said pointing out a dress. "Really?" She said. "Why not." I said. "Alright ill go try it on." She said and went into the dressing room. "Um Humphrey you mind helping me." She said. "Sure." I said and helped her zip it up. "Well how does it look." She said and i was in an awe. "Theres no words to describe how you beautiful you look in that dress." I said. "Really you think that?" She said. "Yep." I said. "Well ill get it." She said and smilled. "Alright." I said and we bought the dress.

"So what else do you want to do." I said. "I dont know." She said. "Hey Kate." I said. 'Ya." She said. "When were out of school i want to ask you something." I said. "Okay." She said smilling. "Hey i have a store in here we could go check out." I said. "Okay." She said and I took her to a jewlery store. "Here?" She said. "Ya i was going to ask you to pick a ring." I said. "Okay." She said uncertain if she should. "How about this one." She said pointing to one with an emerald sapphire on it (By that i mean the emarald and sapphire are fused together) "Thatd look nice on you." I said smiling. "Thank you." She said and I bought the ring. "So Humphrey is there a reason why your doing this?" She said. "No except that i love you with my heart." I said and she giggles when i kissed her cheek. **"Humphrey im sesnisng your being watched please be careful" **"Okay." I said "I think its time we go home." Kate said." Okay." I said and we exited the Mall only to be confronted by a little girl. "Please help me." She said. "Huh?" I said. "Kate do you see that little girl?" I said. "Ya." She said. **"Humphrey that is the one that was watching you." **"Okay." I said. "Please help me." She said

Uh whose the little girl? And srry if the chapter was short. And sorry for the wait


End file.
